Quand les ND parlent de sexe
by MrBloodline
Summary: Quand les membres du Glee Club parlent de sexe ... M pour le language.
1. Chapter 1

**Petit OS juste pour le délire. J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

La journée aurait pu être complètement normale pour Artie, Sam et Puck si Finn n'avait pas débarquer a l'heure du déjeuner l'air complètement choqué.

- Bah alors mec, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'est tout pâle. _Commença Puck tandis que Finn s'asseyait a côté de lui, l'air complètement hagard. _

- T'a vu un fantôme ? _continua Sam_

- En tout cas c'est un truc qui l'a bouleverser vu la tronche qu'il tire. _finit Artie_

- Au secours les mec … _gémit Finn_

Le blond, la crête et le Geek se jetèrent un léger regard d'incompréhension.

- Tu sait Finn, _finit par dire Artie _Enfaîte ça nous aiderait si tu nous expliquer calmement ton problème.

- Oh putain, t'as mit Rachel en cloque ? ! _Intervint Puck _

- Nan c'est pas ça .. _Répondit le grand _Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu …

- Tu va nous expliquer oui ou merde ? ! _S'impatienta Sam_

- J'ai surpris Kurt et Blaine entrain de … enfin vous voyez …

Un grand silence se fit a la table jusqu'à ce que Puck rompe le silence.

- Quoi c'est tout ? ! Dit-t-il

- Tu nous a fait flipper comme des malades juste pour ça ? _Continua Artie_

- T'es con quand tu t'y met ! _Finit Sam_

- Et ça m'a fait bander.

Nouveau grand silence.

- Ok … _Commença Artie _Tu sait Finn, vu ta vie sexuelle quasiment inexistante, je pense que c'est une réaction tout a fait normale.

- Surtout que quand Kurt gémit ça doit par être différent des cris d'une gonzesse.

- PUCK ! _Gronda Sam_

- Bah quoi, j'essaie de lui remonter le moral. En plus j'ai raison.

- N'empêche que c'est pas des choses à dire. Écoute Finn, ça veut pas dire que tu est gay ok ? Seulement comme l'a dit Artie, quand on sort avec Rachel …

- J'suis sûr qu'elle l'a jamais sucer.

- Puck putain ta gueule !

- Oh sa va ! En plus j'ai raison. N'est-ce pas Finn ?

- Oui … _avoua le grand _J'ai toujours eu hyper envie qu'on me le fasse en plus …

- Et ben voila ! s'exclama artie d'un ton victorieux C'est un de tes fantasmes, alors voir un couple faire ça, même si c'était deux mecs, ça a fait réagir ton corps. C'est purement physique.

- Y'a juste un léger petit détail Artie … continua Finn

- Lequel ?

- C'EST MON DEMI-FRÈRE !

- Et alors ? _Intervint Puck _ça l'a pas empêcher d'avoir le béguin pour toi.

- Oh me rappelle pas cette époque s'il te plait, ça me gêne vraiment …

- Preuve de ton hétérosexualité. _conclut Artie _Fin de l'histoire.

- Au pire, même si tu l'était ça change rien pour moi. _Dit Sam_

- La même pour moi. _Continua Artie_

- Moi aussi je m'en fout. J'ai pas de problèmes avec ça. _intervint Puck_

- Pourquoi tu balançais Kurt dans la bennes a ordures alors ? _Demanda Finn_

- Parce que fallait bien un bouc et misère. Ça a jamais été parce qu'il était gay, pas pour moi. Mais les autres joueurs de l'équipe sont des putains d'homophobes. Alors je suivais le mouvement, mais vraiment, je m'en fout de savoir si quelqu'un est gay ou pas.

- Waouh. _Dit Artie _C'est vachement émouvant ce que tu dit Puck.

- Je suis très ému. Confirma Sam

- Oh vos gueules. _Répliqua le garçon a crête _J'ai peut être mûri mais j'suis pas encore une gonzesse.

- N'empêche … intervint Finn Je me demande ce que ça fait de faire ça avec un autre mec…

- Ben .. Bafouilla Sam je suppose que c'est … plus … douloureux.

- Tu rougis Sam _dit Artie_

- Quelque chose a cacher blondinette ?

- Ta gueule Puckerman ! _siffla le blond entre ses dents._

- J'suis sûr qu'avec la bouche que t'a tu doit ..

- QUOI MA BOUCHE ? ! VOUS FAITES CHIER AVEC MA BOUCHE ! J'VOUS EMMERDES OK ? !

Sur ces mots, le blond quitta la table, visiblement très vexé. Il fut bientôt imité par Artie qui devait répéter une chanson, laissant le grand et le garçon a crête en tête a tête.

- On s'envoie en l'air ? _Proposa le garçon a crête _J'croit que c'est le meilleur moyen d'être sur. Ça sera notre petit secret.

Finn fut d'abord surpris par la demande de son meilleur ami. Puis, la curiosité l'emporta.

- Oublie tout tes autres rendez vous.

**The eeeeeeeeeend ! En espérant que ça vous a plu ! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes de l'auteur __: Je me suis dit que faire une version féminine cet OS serait sympa. Ce chapitre est donc consacré a la gente féminine. Parce que oui, je compte Kurt comme une fille (mais je l'aime quand même ce gentil kurtinouchet !). Je ne possède rien de la série et blah blah blah. Je m'excuse a l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes. _

- Les filles, j'ai un problème.

Rachel, comme a son habitude avait débarquer comme une furie a la table où Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana et Brittany étaient assiste pour déjeuner.

- Je suis un garçon Rachel, merci. Répliqua Kurt

- On a un peu tendance a l'oublier porcelaine. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Intervint Santana

- Les gnomes voleur de slip sont venu te voir ? *** **demanda Brittany

- J'arrive pas a voir d'orgasme avec Finn.

Un grand silence se fit a la table.

- D'accooooooord. Finit par dire Mercedes, et tu croit vraiment que c'est le bon endroit pour aborder le sujet ?

- T'a vie sexuelle ne nous concerne pas. Intervint Kurt.

- Tu te protège au moins ? Demanda Quinn

- Oui bien sûr, répondit Rachel, mais n'empêche que ça change rien.

- Quelqu'un m'écoute quand je dit que sa vie sexuelle ne nous intéresse pas ?

- Ferme la porcelaine! Répliqua Santana, Ecoute Berry, Finn est naze au pieu et je te garantit que je sait de quoi je parle. Alors largue le et trouve toi un bon coup. De toute façon votre couple c'est qu'une énorme blague.

- Si tu t'approche de mon Mike … menaça Tina

- Mais puisque je vous dit qu'on s'en fout de sa vie sexuelle !

- T'inquiète pas Tina, j'aime beaucoup Mike mais comme un amie. Répondit Rachel en ignorant la dernière remarque de Kurt

- Finn couche avec Puck.

Tout les regards se braquèrent sur Mercedes.

- T'a dit quoi là ? Demanda Kurt l'air choqué.

- Je les ai surpris y'a deux jours. Désolée de te l'annoncer comme ça Rachel …

- Tu … Tu te fout de nous. Répliqua Quinn

- Puck n'est pas gay. Approuva Santana, la preuve il a engrossé Quinn.

- Coucher avec un mec sans sentiment ne fait pas de lui un gay. Intervint Tina

- Puck est un dauphin San ?

- J'en sait rien mon cœur… oh et puis enfaîte j'men branle. Hey ! y'a Berry qui c'est évanouit !

Quinn se leva précipitamment de sa chaise pour réveiller Rachel ce qu'elle réussit a faire au bout de quelques minutes grâce a quelques gifles.

- Sa va Rachel ? Demanda-t-elle a la petite diva d'une voix douce

- Quinn ? C'est toi ?

- Non c'est Patti LuPone, Berry.

- Ta gueule Santana. Oui, c'est moi Rachel, tu peut te lever ?

- Je … je croit …

La blonde aida la petite Diva a se relever et s'asseoir.

- Non, c'est pas possible … c'est pas possible … répéta-t-elle, Il n'a pas pu me faire ça a moi.

- Si, il a pu. C'est un trou du cul.

- SANTANA !

- Bah quoi , si on peut plus rigoler …

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avec Puck ? Quinn encore j'aurai compris mais lui …

- Très peu pour moi Rachel. Intervint la blonde, tu veut que j'aille lui casser la gueule ?

- Dit oui, dit oui, dit oui !

- SANTANA !

- Pardon, pardon.

- laisser tomber … t'avait raison Quinn … au faîte Mercedes, comment est-ce que tu les a surpris ?

- J'ai entendu une conversation entre les garçon où Finn disait qu'il avait surpris Kurt et Blaine entrain de … enfin vous voyez ?

- IL A QUOI ? ! Cria Kurt soudain très intéressé par la conversation

- Il vous a observer jusqu'à la fin d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Continua Mercedes. Et du coup, il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait de coucher avec un mec parce qu'apparemment, le spectacle lui aurait plu.

- MAIS QUEL FILS DE PUTE ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! UN AN A LUI COURIR APRÈS POUR RIEN ET MONSIEUR SE DIT SOUDAIN ATTIRER PAR LES MEC ? ! SALE VOYEUR J'VAIS LE TRUCIDER !

- Attention les filles ! Porcelaine est entrain de passer en mode Lima Height !

Sur ces mots, Kurt se leva et partit l'air furieux, suivit par Mercedes et Tina qui tentaient de le calmer.

- Sa va aller ? Demanda Quinn a Rachel d'une voix douce

- Oui. Enfaîte je m'en fout. C'est bizarre … répondit Rachel, je pensait vraiment que c'était l'homme de ma vie.

Santana explosa d'un rire sonore a cette dernière phrase.

- TU PENSAIT QUE ? AH AH AH AH ! OH NON PUTAIN C'EST TROP DROLE ! AH AH AH !

- Santana ça suffit maintenant ! Répliqua Quinn d'un ton menaçant

- Sanny, faut que j'aille au toilette. Tu viens avec moi ? Demanda Brittan la latina.

- Mais tu est déjà aller tout a l'he … Ah ! Oui oui bien sûr je t'accompagne. A plus les filles.

Santana et sa petite amie laissèrent donc Quinn et Rachel en tête a tête.

- Sinon, t'a déjà coucher avec une fille toi ? Demanda Rachel

- Non. Jamais. Mais c'est pas pour autant que j'ai prit du plaisir avec les très rares mec avec qui j'ai coucher.

- T'es peut être lesbienne ? A moi tu peut le dire tu sait.

La blonde plongea son regard dans celui de la petite diva.

- _Je croit qu'il n'y qu'un seul moyen d'être sûre … _

*** J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire la référence a South Park. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes de l'auteur __: étant donné que j'ai laissé la fin du premier chapitre dans le doute, je me rattrape en continuant l'histoire entre Finn et Puck. J'en ferait autant pour Rachel et Quinn plus tard. Je ne possède rien, sauf dans mes rêves les plus fou. Mais aux yeux de RIB ça ne compte pas, donc en gros bah je possède rien. :vapleurerdansuncoin: je m'excuse pour les fautes à l'avance. _

Cela faisait trois mois que Finn avait commencer sa relation avec Puck. Il avait donc décider de rompre avec Rachel. Et son plus grand soulagement, celle-ci le prit relativement bien , contrairement a Kurt qui avait faillait l'étriper vivant. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Mike et Sam pour le retenir, mine de rien il avait de la force ! Rachel vivait donc désormais une belle histoire avec Quinn. Ça n'avait pas ravi le quater back de voir ses deux anciennes petites amies en couple, mais vu ce qu'il faisait avec Puck, il était vraiment très mal placer pour émettre un jugement.

Il ne savait pas trop ou en était leur relation. Ils couchaient régulièrement ensembles, mais est-ce que cela faisait d'eux un couple ? Ou était-t-il un simple plan cul ? Il n'avait pas oser parler de ses sentiments a Puck, de peur de le perde. Car jamais il n'avaient ressentit autant de plaisirs en couchant avec Rachel ou Santana. Non, avec Puck c'était autre chose. Un niveau largement supérieur. Décidemment celui-ci n'avait pas mentit lorsqu'il s'était autoproclamé dieu du sexe.

Mais plus que le sexe, Finn s'était attaché a Noah. Ils avaient toujours était proche (TRÈS PROCHE, insister d'ailleurs Puck), mais il était clair qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux deux désormais, et pour cause ! Quelque part Finn enviait Rachel et Quinn (Faberry pour les intimes) qui n'avaient aucune honte a s'afficher en couple au lycée.

Il se décida a parler de ce qu'il ressentait a Puck après leur ébats du samedi soir. Alors qu'ils étaient allongé dans le lit de ce dernier, il engagea la conversation.

- Dit moi mec , J'peut te demander un truc ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ferais pas ce truc qu'on a vu dans cette vidéo.

- Hein ? Mais non pas ça ! J'voulais savoir, on est pote n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon a crête se tourna vers le quater back et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- J'croit que vu ce qu'on fait, y'a plus que de l'amitié entre nous mec.

- Donc on est en quelque sorte un couple ?

Puck se gratta le haut du crâne signe qu'il réfléchissait.

- Je sait pas trop enfaîte. J'adore passer du temps avec toi, et quand j'dit passer du temps ça veut pas forcément dire baiser, mais est-ce que ça fait de nous un couple ? J'veut dire ça me gêne pas d'être avec un gars , mais compte pas sur moi pour manifester a la Gay Pride, ou pour m'habiller comme Kurt, ni même pour m'afficher au lycée comme Fabbery. Si ma mère savait ce qu'on fait elle …

- Oui. Je sait comment est ta mère mec, coupa Finn, ça me va.

- Hein ?

- Pour ce que tu viens de me dire. Moi ça me va.

Le garçon a crête sourit a son meilleur ami. Ou plutôt son petit ami.

- Bonne nuit, moi j'dort j'suis crever. Même le pukosorus doit reprendre des forces.

- Bonne nuit mec.

Le quater back ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, avant d'ajouter.

- Je t'aime.

- Hein ?

- Hum? Rien rien, bonne nuit.

- Hey ?

- Ouais ?

- Moi aussi.

Satisfait, le quater back tomba finalement dans les bras de morphée.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes de l'auteur : J'avais promis du Faberry, c'est désormais chose faîte. C'est tout mignon, et assez soft. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brut ! En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Disclaimer : je ne possède rien, tout est à RIB.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent la chambre de Quinn, la tirant de sommeil. Après s'être frotté doucement les yeux, elle jeta un regard a sa petite amie, endormie a ses côtés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Leurs ébats de la nuit dernière lui revirent doucement en tête, lui arrachant un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Elle jeta un autre regard sur son horloge numérique; celle-ci affichait 9 h 48. La blonde se dit qu'il état grand tant de réveiller sa belle au bois dormant. Elle déposa de tendres baisers sur sa tempe, sa joue, et ses épaules. Le résultats ne se fit pas attendre, la petite diva se retourna et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Hey poupée, lui dit la blonde avec un sourire.

- ilékelheur ?

- Hein ?

- Je t'ai demandé l'heure.

- Ah. 9 h 51 mon ange.

La diva referma aussitôt les yeux, ayant visiblement l'intention de retourner dans les bras de morphée.

- Rachel, reprit Quinn, debout maintenant.

- Laisse moi dormir, marmonna Rachel.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non, non, non.

- Ah si.

- NON.

La petite diva s'enroula un peu plus dans la couverture, faisant comprendre a sa petite amie qu'il n'était pas la peine de négocier. Mais celle-ci avait plus d'un tour dans son sac …

Bon, dit Quinn, je ne voulait pas te le dire comme ça, mais Barbra est décéder cette nuit Rachel …

- QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOI ? !

La petite diva s'était redresser vivement, l'air profondément choquée, ce qui amusa la blonde qui s'écroula littéralement par terre, morte de rire.

- C'est pas drôle Quinn ! répliqua Rachel sur un ton de reproche.

- Si t'avait vu ta tête, tu serait morte de rire aussi !

- J'ai faillit faire une attaque ! Tu aurais eu ma mort sur la conscience Quinn …

- Rachel …

- Barbra est mon modèle, mon idole et …

- Rachel …

- Si jamais elle mourrait, je serais dévasté parce que ..

- Dit tu m'écoute ?

- Elle m'inspire tellement et …

La diva fut coupé par les lèvres de sa petite amie qu s'écrasèrent littéralement sur les siennes. Elle répondit au baiser qui fut rompu lorsque les deux jeune femmes commencèrent a manquer d'air.

- Je suis désolé, dit simplement Quinn avec une moue adorable.

La petite diva ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir quand elle faisait cette tête, c'était tout simplement impossible.

- Tu es le diable en personne, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- J'suis pourrie jusqu'à la moelle chérie.

- C'est-ce que j'aime chez toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Non.

- Ah bon , tu m'a fait peur.

La blonde enroula ses bras autour du petit corps de Rachel en l'embrassant dans le cou, arrachant un petit gémissement de satisfaction a la brune.

- Je t'aime, espèce de connasse, dit Rachel.

- Moi aussi, sale naine.

La petite brune rit doucement a la remarque de sa copine avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle pourrait faire ça toute sa vie, et d'ailleurs c'était bien son intention. Parce que jamais, oh grand jamais, la brune n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une autre personne.


End file.
